Tiny Bubbles
by UnCon
Summary: A One-Shot dipped in song. Rated T for language and mild scenes of the same-sex nature. You have been warned.


**Tiny Bubbles**

_Tiny Bubbles,_

_In the wine,_

_Make me happy –_

_Make me feel fine. _

_Tiny Bubbles,_

_Make me warm all over,_

_With the feeling _

_That I'm going to love you_

'_Till the end of time…* _

* * *

Tony stared at the cylindrical glass that held his alcoholic drink for longer than he probably should have. He watched the bubbles rise one by one, their oxygen fueled bodies making them buoyant and free as they rose towards the surface faster and faster with every second. Now wine wasn't supposed to do that, he expected such carbon action from champagne, not wine. However, he was not a big wine drinker himself, but I digress.

As he sat there contemplating the feelings of the bubbles he slumped down and looked at the glass from another angle, the light hit it just right and he could see the crimson color of the liquid within, it shone brightly, like what he would imagine his blood would look like if held in a bag and put close to a light source, he shuddered a bit thinking about the imagery.

The people around him were swaying softly to an unrecognizable song, he didn't necessarily care right then and there, all he cared about was the time it took for the bubbles to reach the top of his drink and pop.

_I love her._

Tony closed his eyes tightly as his throat constricted around that thought, he fought the sudden emotion to throw his glass across the room, or cry. He brought in a shuddering breath and slumped back down into his chair.

Back to the bubbles, he still hadn't taken a sip of his drink, he'd ordered it with the intention of downing twenty more but he was captivated by the simplicity of the wine, besides, it was probably lukewarm.

He looked around the bar again noticing with more detail the happy couples swaying to the soft, calming music. His own heart breaking as he thought about the many times he's wanted to do that with someone special.

Back to the bubbles, if he distracted himself too much with frivolous thoughts he would forget the simplicity of the bubble, the roundness of it, the fact that it is lighter than air when composed of water, the fact that…

He rubbed his eyes and slumped back down onto the counter table.

"You feeling alright, son?" The night-shift bartender asked after rinsing the same cup for twenty minutes and staring at Tony, wondering what had gotten into the young man.

"I'm not that young." Tony said to the table and laughed a bit, though it was devoid of humor.

"Younger than I am I bet." The bartender said a bit of his accent spilling through.

Tony looked up so he wouldn't seem disrespectful, it wasn't as if his head hurt or anything, another part of his anatomy did though.

The green eyes that greeted him were warm and welcoming; he was a bit surprised by their intensity.

"How come you haven't taken a sip of your drink, I would hate to see the wine go wasted, it's a very rare brand, not in production anymore. People used to complain that it tasted too much like champagne." The salt-and-pepper haired bartender explained as he wiped the counter space next to Tony's arm.

"I… I don't drink anymore, I quit about five years back, I only ordered this to…" Why _did _he order it? No matter how much he drowned himself in alcohol it wouldn't help erase the image that had been physically burned in his mind, it wouldn't help heal those wounds that were hemorrhaging, and it sure as hell wouldn't make him forget, no… nothing could make him forget.

"Good for you." The bartender said not pushing the subject. Had it been anyone else, Tony would have thought they were mocking him, but the man was saying it out of genuine praise, something about the eyes though… it set him off, not in a bad way just… a _familiar _way.

"Is it a girl?" The bartender asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why would you assume it was a girl?" Tony asked a bit taken aback by his own question, why _wouldn't _he think it was a girl?

"Oh I see… so is it a man?" The bartender asked again, a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

"Hmph." Tony sighed, a bit defeated.

"What did he do to you?" The bartender asked a bit more concerned.

"Nothing he… he just wasn't… we weren't. Nothing, he didn't do anything." Tony said rubbing his hands over his eyes trying to forget what he had done yesterday; nothing would erase that memory, not even if he dipped his brain in bleach.

"I see." The bartender said rubbing the counter again. It seemed that that was all the bartender would say for the night.

"So… how often have you come across customers like me?" Tony asked for some reason wanting to continue the conversation with the stranger.

"Everyday- the bartender set the rag down and leaned on the counter staring directly at Tony- people, men, women, they come here to drown their sorrows and find it impossible to take the first sip, and others can't find the will to stop, even if their lives depended on it. Asked why they do this, the answer is always the same… '_I don't know'_." The bartender said looking off into the distance and then back at Tony.

"The pain… the pain can sometimes be so strong we become numb to our own selves, if it takes two gallons, we'll drink two gallons if that's what it takes." Tony said watching the last of the bubbles rise to the surface.

"Indeed." The bartender said drawing circles on the surface of the counter, the shifting of his clothing caused a chain to fall out and clatter on the table.

Tony located the sound and found it to be a little hammer shaped, golden pendant.

"Is that Thor's hammer?" Tony asked curiously, the bartender turned beet red (though it was hard to see because of the lighting) and quickly concealed the jewel.

"Yes, actually, sorry about that." The bartender replied, regaining some of his composure.

"Oh don't worry about it, many people wouldn't believe me if I told them Thor is a good friend of mine, albeit, he's a good friend to everyone." Tony said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes well, we can't _all_ be superheroes." The bartender sighed.

"You sound just like Loki, he's a bit on the prickly side, used to think he was actually a prick, but he's softened to a butter knife now, it's a good thing Thor got to him when he did… some people eventually change on their own, others… others need the help and support of those that love…"

Tony cut off abruptly looking up straight ahead, unseeing.

"Sir, are you okay?" The bartender asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes… I just remembered… I have a wedding to attend."

* * *

_Here comes the bride, all dressed in white._

The words filled themselves out in Steve's head as his soon-to-be wife approached the altar slowly. Her face was flushed slightly and she clung to her father's arm tightly as if she were afraid of meeting Steve at the top.

However beautiful she was, he still couldn't take his mind off his missing best-man, he could feel the presence of his absence to his left. Thor, Bruce, and Clint had had to scoot up a person to accommodate for the loss.

And the worst part of said persons absence was the scene that kept playing like a broken record in Steve's brain, he kept a fake smile out for the world to see but inside he was doubting this whole marriage thing, he was definitely getting icy feet.

* * *

_19:00 Hours ago_:

"Damn it Steve, look at me!" Tony demanded, his fist balled and his eyes close to tears.

Steve drew in a deep breath and turned his head to look at the tumultuous man who was looking as if he would break anytime soon.

"What is it Tony?" Steve asked so calmly that it pissed Tony off even more.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Tony asked incredulously.

"I heard, but I decided to ignore it." Steve said waiting for Tony to get out of his apartment, he was afraid that his fiancé would come home soon, or that the neighbors would call the cops, or both.

"Y-you, you bastard!" Tony shouted, the dam finally breaking, he went to step back but tripped over the coffee table and would have fallen hard on his ass had it not been for Steve saving him in the last second.

Tony held on to Steve's shirt for a bit longer than necessary, he inhaled trying to memorize every detail of this moment, for when those lonely nights came he could remember the warmth and the caring embrace.

He knew what he was about to do next would forever sever their relationship, his confession had been enough to cause an irreparable tear, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

If he didn't do this today he would never get another chance to do it, and if that happened he would regret it for the rest of his life, as Steve lived his life with his wife, and eventually had children, little Steve's of his own…

Tony couldn't bear it anymore, all the pain, all the grief, all the memories they have shared together, all the battles they have fought (whether with each other or with a common foe), everything, all his _love_, he poured it all into that heated kiss as his tears spilled over at a quicker rate.

He didn't expect his first kiss with a man would also be his last, he also didn't expect for Steve to kiss him back, and then he realized it was probably out of pity, and it made him cry harder.

Tony noticed he was running out of oxygen and latched on even tighter to Steve's lips clinging to him like Velcro. When they finally let go, Tony had composed himself. He couldn't bear to look at Steve but he still clung to his shirt.

"I love you." Tony whimpered out keeping the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry-

"I know."

"I _love _her."

"I _know_."

"Will you be there tomorrow?" Steve asked, right at that moment he was willing to give Tony anything he wanted if this would be his goodbye, even if he did regret it later.

"I… I will…" Tony trailed off, not too sure if he should let Steve win this time. Tony looked up at Steve's face noticing his lips were bruised and bleeding from their kiss earlier, and then he noticed his eyes, they were bright and blue- the superlative of blues- and begging for him to say yes. Tony's vision became blurry as he nodded quickly.

With his yes he cemented his fate, never again would he have a chance to make Steve his, and he had to learn to live with that… starting with letting go of his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Tony said quietly and quickly ran out of the building. What he meant to say was, 'Goodbye, Steve, forever. Make her happy, and I hope she makes you happy in return.'

* * *

"Hey Thor, scoot over a bit." Tony whispered to the god next to him so he could take his spot as _best man, _where he belonged.

"Tony!" They all whisper shouted and Steve had to remind himself where he was so he wouldn't turn around and crush him with a hug.

"Shh… we're at a wedding, I heard some handsome guy was getting married? Is that true? I don't see him anywhere." Tony said to Steve, completely teasing, none of what happened yesterday evident on his face.

"Thanks." Steve said simply, meaning much more with that word than anyone else but himself and Tony knew, he could imagine how hard this must be on the other male.

"I… you're welcome." Tony said turning to face the crowd and the bride. _You sure know how to pick 'em Steve._

* * *

_Clink, clink, clink_.

"Everyone, listen up, billionaire extraordinaire about to speak!" Tony said holding onto the waist of some girl he found in the after party, it was easy for him to fall into that role again, not that he was going to go home and bang her, he'll probably remain celibate for the rest of his life. However, she worked for the image he was trying to convey, busty, blonde, and beautiful. The eyes didn't quite match though; I don't think they ever will.

"I remember the first time I met Steve, he was the biggest asshole I had ever met, apart from myself of course- that got them laughing- but I will never forget what he did, he led us into a battle we weren't yet ready for and brought us out victorious." _It was love at first sight. _

"He's done that for five years now and I know he'll do it for five more if that doll in his arms will let him." _For those five years a strong forest fire has been burning brightly and strongly. _

"I also remember how frantic he was when he first met his little lady, all embarrassed and blushing as if she had told him what the Playboy magazine was actually used for- a cheer from Clint and laughter from the rest- but I digress, I knew he was in love the moment I looked into his eyes." _And it killed me, ripped every fiber of hope from my being and shot it into space, for a split second I wanted to find this girl and kill her with my own hands!_

"As the years progressed and their relationship blossomed before my eyes, I knew the day would come when I would have to let Steve know that he was being stupid for keeping that girl open for purchase, that he had better put a ring on it before I did!" _I meant for us, I always held that thread of hope that one day he would realize how much I cared for him, how I burned with love and lust in equal measure when he was around. _

"And the day finally did come when I had to push him out of the nest, when he did put a ring on her finger, I can still feel the dip in my checking account-the others laughed at the joke- I'm glad he did though, she's a dime a dozen, the needle in a haystack, the diamond in the rough, the-

"WE GET IT!" The crowd said in unison as Tony chuckled softly. He dislodged himself from the blonde girl next to him and approached Steve's table, Steve stood up with his wife rising next to him.

"He's my comrade and my partner in crime, we've shared many secrets and many fights, he may be a superhero, but above all else, he's my best friend, and I love him." _I love him_. Tony said, still no sign of yesterday in his eyes. The girls in the room awwww'd as Tony hugged Steve tightly; making sure that only the tops of their chests were touching.

"Congrats buddy, make her happy." Tony said before he went to hug Steve's wife.

"I hope you have a long and wonderful life together. Make him happy." _Because I won't be able to._

"With that, you little horny dogs have my blessing, remember, Uncle Tony has a lot of money in the bank and is not afraid to share it!" Tony said a bright smile on his face. The crowd cheered and clapped as he returned to his rightful place... as best-friend and best-man.

* * *

Tony stayed out of the crowds' sight, which was easier than he thought it would be, he guessed all of the others were congratulating the newlyweds.

"You never did finish your drink." Loki said out of nowhere holding the glass of wine from earlier.

"I knew it was you! As soon as that pendant Thor had given you came flying out of your neck! Tell me, why did you do that?" Tony asked Loki AKA the bartender.

"I felt for a friend, I don't see why I need to justify my actions." Loki said shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess I can't chastise you for that… thanks by the way, I almost forgot what my purpose was." Tony said drumming his fingers on the table.

"Will you be okay?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Eventually… give it time." Tony whispered his eyes misty. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds willing the tears away and opened them in a snap.

"Enough with this pity party! Dance with me Loki!" Tony said holding out his hand.

"I'd rather not." Loki said remaining in his seat. Tony rolled his eyes and took the still cold drink from Loki's hands and drank it in one gulp.

Oh the Tiny Bubbles, in the wine, they'll keep him happy (for now) and make him feel fine (eventually), those Tiny minuscule, really cool looking Bubbles, they'll make him warm all over, with the feeling that he's going to love him…'_till the end of time_.

* * *

*_Tiny Bubbles by Don Ho_

**I do not own any of the characters or the song in this story. **


End file.
